


Chapter 5 : UNDER THE SAME SKY

by Myril_Chan



Series: BEFORE DAO [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myril_Chan/pseuds/Myril_Chan
Summary: Loosing virginity and dealing with horny washergirl."She had discovered with him the tenderness of a kiss, the sweetness of a caress, the pleasure of bodies that touch, discover, tame each others, the delicious violence of ecstasy. He had been tender and fiery at the same time, perhaps a little clumsy sometimes but she surely also were. She had let herself be lulled by the sweet words that he breathed to her between two kisses, between two caresses, looking at her with fever."" Cloistered as he was, surrounded only by other young recruits of the Order, girls or boys, all devoted to the same discipline and devotion, he had forgotten some of those… instincts, which had awakened with the charming smile and generous breast of the girl. Instincts that he would do just as well to forget and bury for the chance that he would be able to yield to it with the life that he led..."
Relationships: Alistair/Female Mahariel (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: BEFORE DAO [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942735
Kudos: 1





	1. Ymlaïs'part

**9:26 DRAGON**

Lying on her back on a bed of bushy moss, Ymlaïs looked at the starry sky through the branches of the trees. The light wind of the night touched her naked body with a fresh caress, which she welcomed with delight after the intense heat of this summer evening.

She turned to the sleeping young man at her side. The moonlight illuminated the fine musculature of his body with a pale light that reflected the complexion of his dark skin. She tenderly repelled a strand of brown hair that had fallen on his face, revealing the yellow lines that formed a motif honoring the goddess Andruil. This indicated that he was already a man, and an accomplished hunter. Behind the closed eyes, she guessed the clear and intense gaze that had fascinated her a few days earlier. Observing him in silence, she gave herself with pleasure to the rapture that his beauty gave her. Many heads had turned to him, and many were the young girls who whispered and giggled on his way. But it was at her side that he was lying down now, after that night still charged with the pleasure that they had given each other.

And then what ?

 _Arlathvhen_ would soon be finished and both would return to their respective clans. She knew it, he knew it. The diaspora that separated the dalish clans was carefully maintained by the _hahrens_ for the purpose - they said - of protecting their people.

This thought gave rise to anger in her. It was unfair, ridiculous. She felt trapped in this situation that forbade her to bound with anyone she wanted.

So that night, she braved that ban. They both braved it. Surely his companion knew as well as she did what it was about. Deep down, did she want to leave her clan and all those she loved to follow him? No. They had only known each other for a few days : not enough to be willing to sacrifice her whole life and abandon her relatives to leave with an almost unknown person on the other side of the world. But they had both surrendered to this impulse which had pushed them towards each other and they had loved each other with the urgency of those who know that they have little time on their side.

Did he think the same way ? Was he used to this kind of things ? She didn't knew and, honnestly, she didn’t care. She had loved him without any illusion and had no regret about it. She had discovered with him the tenderness of a kiss, the sweetness of a caress, the pleasure of bodies that touch, discover, tame each others, the delicious violence of ecstasy. He had been tender and fiery at the same time, perhaps a little clumsy sometimes but she surely also were. She had let herself be lulled by the sweet words that he breathed to her between two kisses, between two caresses, looking at her with fever. They had a few more days to go. Surely they would see each other again the following nights, surely that she would wipe Ashalle's suspicious looks or that she would lie to her, perhaps she would even suffer the wrath of the elders if one came to learn what she was doing. The Keeper would surely understand, but the Hahren Païvel or Master Ilen, still very attached to the traditions, would make leaps for moons without a doubt.

Letting herself fall on her back, she breathed a sigh. And afterwards? What would remain to her ? This kind of meeting took place only every ten years. Only a few days during which all the clans met to maintain the memory of _Arlathan_ and the old ways before returning to the four corners of the world. She knew very well what awaited her afterwards. If she wanted to bound with a man, she should do so among those of her clan. Of course, all eyes were on Tamlen. Especially those of Ashalle who had great affection for the young man and imagined without the shadow of a doubt that he would be the one to whom she would entrust her protege and who would give him beautiful grandchildren.

Of course, she loved Tamlen. But not like that. Tamlen was her most precious friend, her brother. The one with whom she had shared her childish laughters, her first hunts, fooleries and punishment, silly challenges and confidences. They were always there for each other and she would have done anything for him. And he was pretty handsome too, in his own way. In any case, she had never found him ugly. Actually, she had never wondered. And that was the whole difference.

  
Maybe it wasn’t a bad future, after all. If it wasn’t Tamlen then who else? If she bounded with him, she would live with a sincere friend who knew her well, always respected her and whom she sincerely loved. Maybe she’d better resign herself.

But how to accept this after what she had just experienced? That vibration which she had felt when she saw him in the crowd among all these unknown faces. That irresistible attraction which had ceaselessly brought their gaze to one another, before pushing them into each other’s arms. This sweet madness that had taken hold of her when she had returned to her _aravel_ with the taste of her lips on hers, which made her want to jump, to dance, to laugh for nothing. She had never felt anything like this for Tamlen.

She felt revolt rising in her, which she soothed by letting herself be caught by the immensity of the sky dotted with stars. It seemed so vast, limitless. Surely, there must have been someone under that same sky for her. Someone with whom she could share complicity and ecstasy, laughters and injuries, death and love, someone she could love as a brother-in-arms, a friend, a lover; far from the narrow borders of her clan.

For a moment, yes, she believed it. She erased from her mind this all mapped out future and made a vow to the stars and the moon, to be able one day to cross the path of the one to whom she truly belonged.


	2. Alistair's part

« Hey handsome ! »

Alistair looked around, and then at the other recruits on duty, but Elmer threw a mischievous look at him: "Oh no, man, she’s talking to _you_! Lucky boy!” He turned his attention to the young girl, who gave him a laughing smile as her friends giggled behind her, both amused and embarrassed by the nerve shown by their companion. Doubt was no longer allowed, it was to _him_ that she was addressing herself. Meridwen – the biggest bigot he had ever seen – glared at him with reproach before turning her head with a small disdainful sigh.

“I bet these muscular arms could help me carry my laundry package effortlessly, right ? It’s heavy and I’m tired.” Adds the young washerwoman in teasing tone by getting a little closer. She had a round and soft face, dotted with some freckles that made her look childish. Strands of curly hair fell from under her cap. Her bodice, a little loosened at the chest, and the belt that encircled her waist, hinted at forms – very – generous. Her bold gaze and her posture full of confidence proved her no shy at all. And clearly she was _not_ to dare to hit with such boldness on a wearer of the Templar uniform. In public, for that matter.

“I…I’m sorry my Lady, I…I’d like to help you but…I’m waiting for my supervisor to come back soon and… I mean, if I’m not at my post, I'll be in trouble. _Big_ trouble.” Damn it, was it so hot all of a sudden to make his throat so dry?

Taking no account of his answer, nor of Meridwen’s outraged gaze, nor of Elmer’s envious sighs, the girl approached him even closer, almost to touch him - as her friends made small sharp cries, planted her gaze in his and asked him in a false innocent tone : "Are you sure about that? I could be very grateful, you know.”

Okay, now that was clear: Alistair must have been red from toe to ear. Maybe even hair. And by a terrible circumstance, he had suddenly lost the capacity of speech - intelligible at least : “Well… I…. huh…. Well! … I mean… Woaw!” Alistair would have wanted the darkness of the veil to swallow him at that very moment and make him disappear in the eyes of the world. Forever. Beside him, Meridwen was strangling herself with indignation. The washergirl seemed to be having fun.

"Do I scare you, Ser ? Surely a mighty and fearless templar like you can’t be afraid of a fragile woman? Hum?

\- Well apparently fragile women _are_ _not_ afraid of templars, that’s for sure ! The Myth is crambling...” said Alistair with a step back.  
  
The girl chuckled : “Not when they recruit templars as cute as you are.  
  
\- Well, I’m… hum…. actually not a templar… Yet… I mean that’s... obviously not the point, buuuut…

\- Knight-Captain ! » exclaimed Meridwen. In a startle, the three recruits instinctively put themselves in a clumsy guard position when they saw the knight captain coming out of the chantry and advancing towards them with a suspicious look. Actually, the gaze was particularly directed at a certain young man with red ears of embarrassment whom a young woman was holding way too close.

Turning her head and returning her gaze to Alistair, the girl got him a charming smile with a wink before returning proudly to her friends who were barely hidding their hysteria, between astonishment and amazement.

Alistair followed her with disbelief, before meeting the angry gaze of his superior. He still did not understand very well what had happened, so he merely replied by shrugging his shoulders with an innocent look, which did not have much effect.

Of course, back at the abbey, Elmer and Meridwen were quick to tell everyone -each in their own way - what had happened. Alistair had been giggled the rest of the day and had to expect to be awarded the title of «washerwoman charmer» for a few weeks, if not more. Some of the recruits among the girls had glanced at him or giggled in his back. And despite his embarrassment, he had to admit that all this stirred things up very... chaotic, in his body accustomed to the discipline required for his training.

When Alistair had finished his chore of cleaning the pots, he returned to his room to settle down in his bed. He had been away for hours and his roommates were already getting ready to sleep. For once, he did not feel that he really deserved his punishment. Truly, he had nothing to do with the creator amusing himself by sending temptresses shaped as innocent washerwomen with childish airs who attacked in broad daylight!

With his hands behind his head, he watched the ceiling without finding sleep. Only the snoring of one of his roommates broke the silence of the night. Tired of trying, he got up and leaned at the window, sighing and leaving his thoughts wandering among the stars.

There was nothing innocuous about what had happened this afternoon. On the rare occasions when he had the opportunity to leave the abbey, he had been able to observe that, in general, people avoided to look at the Templars, obeying the spontaneous fear that inspired the Order, even for non-mages, or they showed excessive deference. It always made him very angry and want to scream that he was only a normal young man in a somewhat stylish armor. He couldn’t stand this uniform, which was like a chasm between him and the rest of the world. Well, it was really styly… And very practical in combat. But still...

Actually, since he had joined the Chantry, it was the first time that someone seemed to see the young man under the armor. And he felt grateful to this girl for that. Truly, she had reminded _him_ that there was a young man under the armor. Cloistered as he was, surrounded only by other young recruits of the Order, girls or boys, all devoted to the same discipline and devotion, he had forgotten some of those… instincts, which had awakened with the charming smile and generous breast of the girl. Instincts that he would do just as well to forget and bury for the chance that he would be able to yield to it with the life that he led...

His whole being rebelled at this thought. Not that he would have responded to the girl’s advances even if he could; his education had not really led him to seek this kind of … relationships. But wasn’t there somewhere in this world a woman who could help him to express with love all these urges that he felt in his young man’s body? A faithful companion who would walk beside him, who he could protect but who would he admire and who would give him strength. A woman who could make him happy and that he would strive to make happy. And beautiful as a waking dream…

What was the point of dreaming? Even if such a woman existed, how would he meet her by remaining trapped within the walls of an abbey or a circle, cut off from the rest of the world and summoned to devote himself body and soul to the rules of the Chantry which advocated compassion but prohibited love, which demanded devotion for itself alone, and blind obedience. This lack of freedom, choice and humanity revolted him. He would have given everything to leave here.

His gaze was lost in the starry immensity. How the sky seemed infinite seen from this small window. And as his future seemed narrow to him. Leaving the stars behind , he went back to bed and finally fell asleep without a dream, since he was forbidden to realize them.

**Author's Note:**

> **INPIRATIONS**
> 
> Alistair being a 19/20 years old virgin is something in the game right ? So it implies that your warden isn't, right ? I just wondered : _when_ exactly was my warden supposed to have lost _her_ virginity ? 
> 
> With a dalish female warden, obviously the easiest answer would be Tamlen. Except I never considered Tamlen to be my warden's lover ! (But if you do : make sure you check [Sarah Cousland's youtube channel](https://www.blogger.com/u/1/#) to watch her great videos on Tamlen X warden if you haven't). I love Tamlen : he's cute, I like his personnality, and his voice, but I never could ship him with my warden. 
> 
> So the only occasion I could imagine would be this unpronounceable gathering of all the dalish clans that happens every 10 years : _Arlathvhen._
> 
> The story with the washerwoman ('cause Alistair as a long story with washerwomen) was inspired by the flirty conversation you can have with Alistair if you ask him _"Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are ?"._ The way he tells you that the women who did were " _not like you_ " : I actually imagined they were prostitutes. But eventually I came up with this idea of a very flirty and bold girl. 
> 
> I don't know if the templar recruits actually wear templar uniforms before they take their final vows but I guess they might wear any uniform that would spot them as working for the Chantry anyhow. 
> 
> Also I enjoyed writting about Alistair in the abbey with the other recruits. To show how those future mighty and fearless templars were also normal teens in their youth. Make them be more human I guess. 
> 
> As for the starry sky : it is just me being basically romantic. Alistair X Warden relationship always gave me this "it was written in the stars" [glitter - glitter] impression.
> 
> And I do hope those stories smell like teen spirit : full of passion, hormones, revolt, dreams, questions about the future, etc. Ah ! The good old days....


End file.
